Alexander Sypor-Ryder
'Alexander Tyler Sypor the First '''was once the First Lord and Supreme Commander of the Growth of Gielinor, First Patriarch of House Sypor, King of Feral Island and once a Sergeant in King Varis Knives's Burthorpian Army. He is now deceased, as he was killed when framed for high treason against the Kingdom of Kandarin's (at the time) Prince Vectis. He was played by Alex Avael I (TorosDagan). Appearance & Personality Appearance Alexander was a lean, soldier-built man of a fair skin tone, golden blonde hair, that was set within a medium-style and baby blue, mesmorising eyes. His face was broad, and heart-shaped, his brows and mouth fine. Personality Alexander was a kind and generous man, yet held mystery. He was known to hold a skill of natural, refined leadership, and was rather sharply sarcastic, and had quite a crude sense of humour. Alexander's seriousness could get deadly, especially during ailing interrogations. Biography Childhood Birth and Early Childhood Alexander was a bastard child born to Matthew Ryder, a legendary soldier of many factions, and Velleia, an Elven courtesan. Yet, after birth he was only raised by his lonely mother, whom could barely make her pay with her services. He was mostly in the care of other women, whilst his mother was at work. Alexander began to grow independent as the years wore on, due to his lack of being with a family and with other young boys and girls. His caregivers attempted to give young Alexander an education, teaching him the values of life, which brought him up to good, until he became ten. Life began to crumble for little Alexander, when his mother was brutally murdered by a customer of the House, he was left only to his caregivers, whom began to struggle to make upkeep, and eventually Alexander was thrown out into the streets, alone and young. The streets of Varrock were littered with dirt and tramps, men whom lurked in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike an unarmed, innocent person whom wre unlucky enough to near them. Alexander began to take up a dark deed, thievery in order to live. He began to steal from stalls, and taking items and foods from shops. Alexander was slowly succumbing to the dirt and grime, and at age twelve he was caught. The market guards rushed over, and took little Alexander by the arms. He began to kick and squirm, yet unsuccessful, as they pulled the little shoplifter off to a cell. Alexander was given a few days within the jail cell, given a sloppy excuse for food each day. The living conditions were horrid, and Alexander would sit alone in the corner, quiet and torn, as the surrounding, hectic and loud enviroment continued on. Finally, after several days within the cell, they released Alexander, yet jailtime would not halt the desperate, torn soul of Alexander from dwellnig back into the criminal life of petty thievery that led into pickpocketing. A Teenage Alexander Despite his past, at aged fifteen, a kind old shopkeeper, named Elliot, employed Alexander to be his assistant. Slowly, Alexander began to restore himself to a good person, yet again. He knew that a criminal was not what his mother would of wanted of him. Alexander grew furious at his careless father's actions, leaving his pregnant mother to raise him alone, which led Alexander to begin living a life, attempting to not become whom his father was, and follow what his mother requested of him at a young age, to do something extraordinary. Alexander's future was set from then, and he proceeded on with life happily. He was making a decent payment, and was even allowed to use the shop for his home, Elliot having pity on the boy. Through the years, at age seventeen, Alexander would acquire his first love, Annarei, a sixteen year old local girl. Annarei was a five-foot-five-inch tall, blond-haired girl, with pale blue eyes, alike to the skies above. One fateful day, she would enter the general wares' shop Alexander worked in. As per Alexander's job, Alexander would have to approach her. Slowly, he treaded towards Annarei, halting before her with a slight smirk, he glanced between her and the shelves. " Need help? " Alexander said to her, which caused her to jump slightly, smiling and looking to Alexander. She had seemed to be distant from the world of Gielinor until Alexander's voice brought her back. She gestured to higher-up item, a small and fluffy teddy bear. " I couldn't reach that. I need to get a present for my little brother, you see? " She continued to smile at Alexander, whom would reach up from his nearing six foot height to grasp ahold of the teddy bear, and as his fingers curled around it, bursting through the doorways, stormed in four armed and masked men. Armed with crossbows, they came in two to a door, and yelled towards Annarei, Alexander and Elliot to get down. Alexander took it down, and moved to usher Annarei and himself behind a shelf to crouch. Yet, Annarei's fear brought her into a run, towards the door and towards the incoming men, two crossbows fired at the sprinting figure of Annarei, one slamming into her lower abdomen and the next straight into her left eye, throwing her body and head back into the wall behind her, before she sank to the floor, limp. Alexander screeched out in a cry. " No-..! " One masked man stepped out towards Alexander, dragging him into the open. They had the greying, elder Elliot tied to a chair. Their leader was weilding a blackjack, and his second-in-command stood near him. The two goons whom took Alexander began to kick at his abdomen, and then one grabbed Alexander's hair and yanked his head up to see Elliot. " Now, kiddo. This is why ''you ''should pay back ''debts '' owed to people. The unmasked leader, whom had fine, blonde hair, and seemed to look quite wealthy and young for a criminal mastermind, proceeded to beat Elliot to death right infront of Alexander. Varrockian guards rushed in, swords and shields raised and after a brief battle, the leader and his second-in-command escaped, whilst their goons were killed in the fray. Young Alexander, now a man, would acquire the shop. A Young Man Yet again, Alexander was torn, yet, he would proceed with the business. Their killings were in vain, and Alexander awaited the day he could wreak vengeance upon their dark souls. Was he a keeper of Good, that he so wished to be? Alexander had not yet realised his resposibility as the shopowner, nor that he was well on his good path. The pain took over, and Alexander took up Elliot's old pistol-crossbow, pulling the string back he loaded a bolt into it, one late night. Having closed the shop, Alexander took to the Blue Moon Inn, pulling a hood over his head and a mask over his face, Alexander entered. He walked towards the bartender, and spoke. " Where is Stephen? " The bartender pointed to the staircase, and spoke, his long, greying beard sprouting downwards as he spoke. " Stephen? He went upstairs with some young lass. " He chuckled and Alexander gave him a nod, turning and marching towards the staircase. Alexander proceeded up the staircase, moving to raise his pistol-crossbow and aim. There Stephen stood, his arms securely wrapped around a young woman's body, I held no remorse for the situation, and pulled back the trigger, the bolt firing across the room and into the man's back. He gasped as he was hit with the bolt, and fell towards the floor, in a collapse. Alexander moved down the staircase in a rush, the commotion brought little attention to the young assassin, Alexander. Alexander escaped the confused little inn, and sprinted away. The next morning, it was confirmed that Stephen Crailling was shot and killed with one bolt to the back. Upon further search, authorities found Stephen was guilty of being the mastermind to many of the capital city's biggest heists and murders. The families of the victims and some victims themselves began to thank the vigilante whom put Stephen down, whomever he was. Soon, the local authorities would put out an investigation for the vigilante. The Blue Moon's bartender, Kerril, had told them of the young man whom asked him where Stephen was before the assassination. Despite their efforts, the tracks led no where, and the investigation was called off. A Rising Ryder Varrock Life The yong shopkeeper's business began to fail as new competition began to enter Varrock. Now aged twenty, young Alexander began to think on the family life, wondering of the shopkeeping was beginning to get in the way of him starting his own family. Young Alexander began to loathe the life of a shopkeeper, and finally sold off the property to a buyer. Using the money, Alexander would purchase a decent, small home within Varrock, to start off living. One day, Alexander was confronted by a Varrock guard recruiter in the Square, as Alexander was purchasing foods. He presented Alexander with a sign-up sheet, leaving Alexander with no other choice. He enlisted to join the Varrock Guard. He was accepted to join, and began training quickly. During his training as a guard, he learned several combat styles including archery and swordsmanship, and began posts in several points of the city, including, as a market guard. The life soon became monotonous, and the income was horrid for him. Alexander, about ready to move elsewhere would get a house visitor that would change his life, forever. Meeting the 'Keeper of the Underworld', Eziak The knocks sounded on the door, Alexander's head rose from his meal after tedious, monotonous work. He wore his fatigues when he moved towards the door and opened it. There stood a man, shrouded in light-coloured robes. No clear alignment was upon this man, whom rose his head and grinned at Alexander widely, a voice came out from under the shadows of his hood, a voice accented in Kharidian. It would be a voice that would haunt Alexander for the rest of his life. " Hello, Alexander. " Alexander rose an eyebrow, and the hooded man shot out at him, thrusting Alexander into a wall, the man's figners clasped around Alexander's throat, and he spoke. " Well well, Alexander. Do not disbehave. " He moved to thrust his right hand's dagger into Alexander's lower abdomen. Alexander grunted as it sank into his flesh, his grip moving to tighten around the wrist of his opponent as he moved to thrust his right elbow at the chin of the hooded man. The impact caused the hooded man to reel back, Alexander moved fowards as the hooded man went fowards, thrusting his knee up, yet the hooded man lunged again, stabbing Alexander stronger than before. Alexander's vision began to blur, as he fell to the floor, his back to the wall. The hooded man grinned and stepped back, as Alexander reached up limply to the hooded man, and spoke. " In the name of Saradomin and Varrock- " Alexander stopped, his hoarse breathing slowing rapidly, as he attempted to continue. " Y-y-you ar-are un-un-der ar-rrest- " His body fell limp, his head dropping to a seeeimingly lifeless hang as he spoke his last words, and seemingly died there... ... The prison cells were quiet, and empty beside the cell to which held Alexander's body, tied to a wooden and worn chair. Alexander's eyes fluttered open, and slowly he raised his head. Around him the colour of a dull grey was present, his cell's bars and the floors. Dried blood, from long-ago interrogations and situations like this were still present on the dull, grey stone flooring. He attempted to remove his hands from where they were. Disabled. His hands were tied together behind the chair with rope. He was shirtless notably, and where his stab wounds were, bandages covered his fleshy skin, he tore his body upwards moaning in pain as his stab wounds were stretched and he fell back. Alexander opened his mouth and yelled out to the darkness. " Where are you, coward!? " No reply had been returned. Alexander began to panic, and then a voice sounded from the darkness, a sound hauntingly familiar, a sound that would haunt Alexander further, yet, as the voice boomed it sounded calm and collected, unaltered by anger or fury. " I wouldn't do that, Alexander Anders. " The assailant stepped out from the shadows, his hood shrouding his face, as his gloved fingers curled around the cold, steel bars and he spoke. " Some call me 'The Keeper', others a 'demon'. But, you - you can call me Eziak. " Alexander scowled at him, angrily shouting loudly to him. " What do you ''want ''with me, Eziak? " Eziak grinned lightly, and opened his mouth to speak. His calm, collective voice would remain the sound escaping his mouth, and through the shadowy hood. " I want you to be my apprentice, Alexander, and train to be an elite soldier of mine. " Alexander's jaw dropped low at these words. He was dumbfounded, had Eziak not known of the situation currently? " Well, you have a hell'uva way of asking me. What if I say no? " Alexander began to inquire Eziak further, narrowing his eyes at him. Eziak jabbed a key into the cell door, and shifted it around in the lock. Click! The cell door unlocked, Eziak pushed open the doors, and walked towards the seated Alexander. Now, the bottom half of Eziak's shrouded face as seen under the candlelight. " Then I will ''force you to comply. " Eziak grinned lightly, and Alexander scowled, screeching towards the smirking figure above with no fear. " You'll have to kill ''me first, ''Eziak. " Eziak continued to grin, moving to send a vicious fist at the jaw of Alexander. Alexander's head violently swung aside, and once he recovered, he pulled his head back, revealing a bleeding lip. Eziak continued, swinging hid foot up to impact his torso and thrust him and his chair back to the floor, continuing to pin his foot onto Alexander's torso, applying his body weight. " No no, Alexander. You're way '' to valuable to my cause. " Alexander scowled and spoke slowly, coughing slightly. " Alright. I'll do it. " Eziak grinned, moving to lift Alexander up, and untie him. Eziak then proceeded to escort Alexander towards the door, and opening it. At the doorway, Eziak pulled his arm around Alexander's throat and leaned in close to his war to whisper quietly. " I'll be watching, Anders. " Eziak then released the young Alexander into the world, free... Meeting Siolia ''I remember my time in the forests of Isafdar. The lush, and dangrously dense forests surrounding me were tantalisingly peaceful, calm. Occasionally, strange little creatures would scurry from the surrounding green brush. The sun was barely visible, due to the canopy of rich green, tall pine trees. It was odd, as I had resigned from my position as a Varrock guard and quickly joined a human expedition to these lands. I had gladly accepted their offer, setting sail for the forests of Isafdar. So here I was, alongside a team of experienced explorers, easing through the dense forests. My veins filled with excitement at the sheer stance in these unexplored forests, as we treaded along the paths through the forests. Eventually, we came across a large clearing. Our leader, Captain Baelstin pulled his cutlass from its scabbard and jabbed a gloved finger at a few elven women at the side of a stream that ran through the clearing. His voice in a low whisper he spoke. " Let's take 'em prisoner an' locate their village. " He grinned, and his crewmates joined such a malicious grin, pulling their swords and cutlasses from their scabbards. They proceeded to stand, and Captain Baelstin threw his finger out in a loud shout. " Chaaaaarge, men! " I looked upon them in shock as they heartlessly threw themselves into a blind charge towards an unknown enemy. I moved to follow, moving to pull the crossbow from my back, and sat myself at a distance from the conflict. Almost twenty crewmates against about ten Elven women. As they closed in, some yanked daggers from their robings and began to attack my comrades. The tides of the battle shifted suddenly as majestic, glowing arrows escaped the darkness of the surrounding forests and slammed into my comrades. I pulled up the large crossbow in my hands, trembling in unease as I moved to level my aim on the armed Elven women, yet, I was stopped when a blade was put to my back, and a woman's voice, to which was extraordinary, and beautiful, like a soft melody. " Drop your weapon. " Instantly, my hands released the crossbow, and it dropped carelessly to the floor. I heard the cries of my comrades in the distance, yet, could do nothing but surrender as the woman spoke more. " Stand up, and move as I direct. " I nodded to her, raising my hands, as she moved to direct my into the forests. I never dared to peer back at the Elven woman, as she had a blade to my back. Guards stood at the pathway, at attention, and their spears facing towards the sky, and their spearheads glowed with an almost translucent crystal. Eventually, she led me at sword-point into a wooden-made village. Unarmored Elven men stood at attention at the gates. Upon seeing me, their gazes shifted into hateful glares and I was led into the center of the wooden village, of intricate and alien design. My jaw dropped in amazement as I gazed as the mesmorising architecture. Wary eyes gazed confusedly at me from all around, as I was led at sword-point towards a large tower within the village, with intricate balconies and buildings sprouting from it to other towards, the village's fortifying walls of pine, with archers coating the large tower with protection. Two large, stone fountains sat in the middle of the village, with intricate designs with the dirt roads, and flowerbeds laced the square with a glorious beauty. Yet, I was led down a road toward the tower, and upon entering, there were tables, and bookshelves containing books of lores and other aspects. In the center of a room, a long table sat horizontally, where a few elderly Elven men and women were situated on the opposite side of the table, a white-bearded man, with elongated, Elven ears sat upon a wooden, nature-decorated throne. The woman behind me stepped beside me, only then, did I glance aside to study her. The woman wore a green headband over her long, elegantly beautiful blonde hair, and her elongated ears were quite evident. She was a woman of natural beauty, and wore some sort of leather, ornated armour. This suggested she was some sort of high-ranking officer, with an elegant, hand-crafted Elven shortsword sheathed at her hip. Slowly, she kneeled before the man, and spoke an odd, unique language. For a while, the two conversed, the other Elves had began slowly gaining glares towards me that consequently ended in my head to lower. Finally, the throned man spoke Common towards me. " Human. I have been told you were of the group of human bandits that assaulted innocent Elven woman today? " I nodded slowly, his response being a nod as well, as he spoke further. " And what may be your defence in such an issue, human? " My lips parted, and I spoke out my defence towards the apparent council, in a calm voice. " I had joined with those men for their expedition through these lands, I had not been informed that they wished to colonise, and slaughter your people. I refused to join in the battle, and was clueless as to what was happening. If I must, I will pay my debts and I will leave. " The man would turn his head towards his council members and they would calmly converse in their language. After it heated up into some raising voices, one of the men especially, he looked furious when the throned man turned to look at me. " After a Cyngor Doethineb vote, we have came up with your service, to pay your debts to the village and its people. You will be our spy to the human colonists, our informant, to ensure the safety of the Elven peoples of Isafdar. Do you disagree? " I shook my head immediately, wishing to be out of the restraints I was in. The woman rose, at the man's request and then turned to me. " Boy, what might be your name? " I looked to him, and smiled slightly as my lips parted, my eyes gazing around the room. '' ''" Alexander of the Waeveil, my mother was Elven herself. " The dark brunette-haired Elven man glared over at me continously, which made me rather uncomfortable. The kind, elderly man, seated upon his throne smiled over towards me, and spoke his words, to which held a crisp, Elven accent. " I am Lord Keimwyn of the Maeryn, and that is Lady Siolia, a noble of the Maeryn Clan. " He jabbed an index finger at the woman besides me, to which caused me to glance towards her. Her lips stretched into a dangorously beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Then, she would return me my blade, and escort me out of the tower, and into the square where gazes still were held upon me. " Welcome to the Maeryn Clan village, Faerrylwin. That was was the Neuadd y Pines, or Hall of the Pines. " Her outstreched arms then jabbed back to the tower behind them. She waved a hand in the air. " You should get to work on befriending the villagers. A friendship with our society will be beneficial for your time here, Alexander. " I looked to her, smiling, and nodded back. Moving to take steps fowards... ... Several weeks later, I had befriended many of the society, though, the councilman whom was furious of my punishment continued with his endless hatred towards me. Why didn't he trust me? I am completely trustworthy! Recently I had filtered, from an espionage mission, information on a local colony wishing to expand towards Faerrylwin. Quickly, I was ordered to sabotage them, and I followed through. Using trust I sabotaged their food supply, and forced them to rely to the woods, to which were filled with lethal traps. Their colony was rapidly toppling as they began to resort to cannibalism. '' The Siege of Faerrylwin ''Siolia and I began to trust each other, slowly, and I was sure there was some kind of connection, a spark of love, between us. One day, we would of met in the center of Faerrylwin, for a mission briefing, and upon the meeting, we conversed. " Another colony threatens Faerrylwin, Alexander. This time, a bigger threat, as they use human artillery. It will need to be sabotaged immediately, before their weaponry is turned on us. " I nodded, and parted my lips to speak calmly, before Lord Keimwyn came walking towards us, embedding his cane's butt into the ground with each step, until he reached us. He stood at the railing of the straight bridge, just over the surface of the pond under us, beside me. " Your mission is urgent, Alexander. You must go and ready to deploy your spies. " I made no hesitation, as I turned to walk away. Lord Keimwyn would of conversed briefly with Siolia, before moving towards the Neuadd y Pines. Then, the man whom had no trust for me, Lord Kenveilar, exited it. With his sword brandished he stepped towards Lord Keimwyn and thrusted the sword through his back, and pulled it out, dropping the body to the floor. Villagers screamed in horror as Lord Kenveilar assassinated their leader ruthlessly. I turned, and moved back, moving to shift beside Lady Siolia, and pull out my sword. Quickly, Kenveilar's rebels moved into position, attempting to oust the Maerynian archers and warriors, consequently sparking a battle. I dove into the battle, as brother went against brother, sword brandished. '' ''As I began to combat the rebellious fighters, reinforcements sieged Faerrylwin's northwest fortifications, and entered, vaulting metallic, destructive artillery into the village, and into homes. The citizens of Faerrylwin suddenly brought up their weapons, as the women evacuated their children. The Siege of Faerrylwin began as the colonists' troops filled into the square, and brave elves fought back. Siolia ordered that I follow Kenveilar towards the Neuadd y Pines, and I did as instructed sprinting after him, and into the hall. Kenveilar's supporters had slew the other councilmen that supported Keimwyn's leadership. Four elven warriors surrounded me with daggers and swords. I grinned, and spoke towards the sword weilding Kenveilar with pride. " I, Alexander of the Waeveil, hereby challenge Lord Kenveilar of Faerrylwin to a noble duel, in the name of the Faerrylwinian people. " Kenveilar moved into the center, and spat at my feet, growling up at me, as he rose his sword offensively. " I accept, you foul scum, just so I may wipe your worthless existance from this world. " Slam! A catapult's ammounition slammed into the tower causing a crash, and the floor above us to collapse partially, causing Kenveilar to become distracted, I rushed fowards and thrusted the sword into his abdomen, the both of us falling to the floor, as the wooden panneling and planks collapsed atop the other rebels... ... I stood up, and pulled my sword out of the corpse of Kenveilar. I moved through the debris of the partially-fallen tower, and outside, where the rebel forces were standing down, and the colonists' forces fled towards their colony in defeat. Yet partially, Faerrylwin, would of been devestated by the siege, and I walked towards square, to find Siolia standing, slightly bloodied, in the center. I rushed over, and before I knew it, we met lips, before pulling back, prompting her speech. " What happened? " I shook my head, and glanced back to the partially-collapsed tower, before parting my lips to speak. " The tower collapsed whilst Kenveilar and I fought. The rebel leaders were killed in the collapse. " Her mouth gaped, and she rose her hands up in disbelief. '' ''" So, who must lead Faerrylwin? " I nodded towards her once, parting my lips to speak. " You are the last of the able nobility in the village and clan, m'lady. " Her mouth gaped further, she spoke out in pride, in response. " I shall accept this responsibility with grace, Alexander. " I nodded once to her, grinning widely. '' ''" If I must, I will command the Faerrylwinian forces to victory, as well. " We both smiled at each other, before I grasped ahold of her hand, and we began our plans for the future... The Battle of Gwaedu Bryn The Battle of Gwaedu Bryn, or Bleeding Hill, was quite possibly the most brutal of the Faerrylwinian Civil War. Lord Lerrwyl, the commander under myself, was to command a squadron into an assault upon a colonist encampment, set up upon a slanted hill. Faerrylwinian archers set up in a line before the hill, Elven pikemen held up their spears. I overwatched the event within a tree, a wooden longbow slung over my shoulder. I gave the order, and Lord Lerrwyl ordered a volley. Arrows, majestic and alit with magicks of unknown powers flew from the brush and into the encampment. Soon, at the enemy's point of weakness, the Faerrylwinian warriors charged, Lord Lerrwyl following behind. Suddenly, the clash began. Cannons fired into the crowds of warriors, exploding at their feet, or slamming into their bodies, making bloody waste of valuable men and women. Cries of pain erupted from the battlefield... The Battle of Port Jacobbs The Battle of Fort Kenveilar A Ryder's Return Family Reunion Sergeant in Burthorpe Feral Island's Beginnings Burthorpe Confusion The Growth of Gielinor Beginning Meeting Ce'alira Betrayal at Kandarin The Plots A Snitch Two Brothers Torn War Death Legacy Trivia *Due to a Ryderian Civil War, Alexander disowned his Ryder name, and took up the name Sypor, to spite his brother, Jason and his family. *Alexander would have three children, Aaralyn, Sylexas and Tyrleris, and two wives, Ce'alira and Siolia. *Alexander was one of the original founders of his military organization, the Growth of Gielinor, proclaiming himself the 'First Lord.' *Alexander had quite a tragic life, and probably accepted death when it came, wishing to join his family and friends in the afterlife. Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Warrior Category:Military Category:Noble Category:Deceased Category:Outlaws Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Ryder